


Angel Crowley (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Crowley as an angel.
Kudos: 8





	Angel Crowley (Fanart)

Note: the clasp on his belt is supposed to look like a snake.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/EwyvcreK5OmcyIA1bxeCcMS-9f1NOEM212AoAr4-xAzX2cDA-l7I2i_sBOwJeK4JfGNfHqt0rDsaDYkM4IT-kV5d8l4cG6doSBXtNqprx5s5XUrfIrICDrlJxg_7gWPPlTQUo2pHuA=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
